Farmer's Daughter
by AndixxYukie
Summary: [The farmer's daughter met a horse-faced boy. I know how funny that is, I didn't do it on purpose. LOL] Real summary: Reader is a girl with her own emotional baggage. Joining the 104 trainee class, she met a certain boy who draws her in like a magnet.


It was the first day of training, and you found yourself in one of the rows of cadets. There are too many teenagers like you – a hundred and fifty, probably. Everyone decided to be a soldier. What kind of soldier, though?

"You are now officially members of the training unit 104!" A commanding voice boomed from the front. You snapped your attention at the man, trying to look as attentive and as soldier like as you can. _Trying to look_ , being the keywords. You really weren't paying attention.

* * *

Finally done with his introduction speech, the instructor – Keith Shadis – went on and approached the people in front. Asking them one by one their names, hometowns and goals. Uh-oh. You thought. But then, you remembered what happened two years ago.

Your family didn't always live in Mitras. You grew up in Eastcliff, a farming community at the edge of Wall Maria territory, and is just a couple of steps from Wall Rose. When hell went lose two years ago, you and your family were able to run away quickly because of those two horses you own.

The moment you felt the shaking of the land, you all knew something was wrong. And you soon saw the hideous forms of Titans, making their way towards your district. You and your parents lived, but several of the people you knew weren't able to make it. You even saw how they met their end.

Your family somehow struck gold, amidst the disaster, with those two horses that saved your lives. Without a farm, your father began trading items from Trost, to anywhere within Sina. Hard work paid off, and a year and a half later, the three of you moved to Mitras, owners of a successful trading business.

So, just why would you leave the comfort of your home to be a soldier?

"Who the hell are you?" The booming voice of Shadis caught your attention. _Tsk. I shouldn't space out like that._

He was in front of you – well, in front of the boy two rows ahead of you. Said boy is quite taller than you are, with light-ash hair, in an undercut.

"I'm Jean Kirschstein from Trost, sir!" He answered, saluting.

"What are you here for?"

"To join the Military Police Brigade and reside in the Inner District, sir." He answered, but he doesn't seem to sound too confident. He's nervous, you thought. Also, he seems to be the honest type, since that's how he answered – wanting to live in the inner district. There was no pretense of wanting for glory and honor in serving the King. He just wants to be comfortable.

"I see. So, you wanna live in the Inner District?"

"Yes, sir."

To your surprise, Shadis went in for a headbutt! Poor boy Jean looked hurt, he fell onto his knees.

"Who gave you permission to sit?!"

The instructor wasn't finished with him. But all that was forgotten as you once again lost your focus, this time though your attention was on the girl standing beside you. The brunette whipped out a, potato? She has a freaking potato? Right here, right now?!

You were trying to catch the girl's eye, but she was looking straight ahead whilst munching on.

It was suddenly quiet, very quiet. _Uh-oh!_ You thought. The instructor's looking straight at her! Naturally, Keith Shadis went straight to her. Soon he was towering there, in front of her. And you too, since you are right beside her.

You found out that the girl's name's Sasha Brauss, and they had a confusing talk regarding the boiled potato, which ended up with Sasha having to do laps around the field later. And just like that, Keith Shadis went back to where he was and started torturing some other poor soul.

You decided to look straight ahead and just wait for your turn, but the rows that was done with whatever the instructor was doing was facing in your direction now – meaning you could see that Kirschstein boy.

He wasn't breathtakingly handsome, but he isn't an eyesore either. He kind of have along, horse-ish face and you couldn't help but smile at that. Out of nowhere, though, his eyes snapped to your direction locking in on your face. His intense, brown eyes held your (E/C) ones.

Despite your face getting hotter, you couldn't look away. His eyes were like magnets, pulling you in. He smiled. You smiled back, albeit shyly. Suddenly, figure broke your eye contact, dark shadow enveloping you.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you smiling at?" Crap! You thought. It was your turn. Gulping, you pounded your right fist to your chest and saluted.

"(Y/N) (L/N), from Mitras, sir!" You felt a dozen pair of eyes look at you. Yes, you suppose that makes sense. You're already in the inner district, why want out?

"From the inner district? What the hell are you doing here?"

It's now or never, you thought. You should convince him you belong here, and so with a commanding voice you answered, "Because two years ago, this was the inner district, too! I want to stop those monsters from pushing us further in, sir!"

You could almost hear a needle drop in the silence that ensued. People were obviously looking at you now – either in awe or in bewilderment.

To your surprise, Shadis just looked at you and went on to his next victim – obviously skipping Sasha. You let go of a sigh of relief.

It was almost dinnertime now, and you decided to watch Sasha run around the camp grounds. You heard footsteps coming towards you, and you turned at the source.

"Oh, hello. (Y/N) (L/N), was it?" you nodded, "Jean Kirschstein." He introduced himself, thrusting his hand forward. You shook his hand, which is far bigger than yours.

"So, Mitras, what's it like?" He asked, shyly? Or was he actually nervous? A smile painted your lips.

"Do you really want to live in the inner district that much?" You teased, instead of answering his question.

He scratched his head, and boy was his face red. "It is farther from the Titans." He answered sheepishly. "Anyways, you're a (L/N), right? Your family owns (L/N) Trading?"

"Uh, yes." At that his eyes grew bigger.

"And you still want to fight Titans?" He asked, seemingly unable to wrap his head at your decision.

You nodded before answering, "We weren't always rich. You see, I'm a farmer's daughter. Somehow, we managed to make a business out of trading, so we got to live in Mitras. Almost everyone from my hometown died. I don't want that to happen again." You answered solemnly.

Jean listened closely, holding on to every word you said. "Wow. That's … so brave of you." He then looked away, as if ashamed of something. Then you remembered what he said earlier.

"You're very brave, too, you know?" You told him, and his attention was back to you, eyes questioning what you're talking about.

"You said exactly what you want – no pretense. You were just honest. It was, refreshing." And you gave him a smile which he returned. He looked so happy with what you said, a smile really compliments his features.

It was there again, the magnets. Both of you were leaning closer to each other, closer and closer. You could see that his brown eyes had green fleck on them. Closer, …

 _Ding! Dong! Ding!_

As if waking up from a trance, the two of you pulled back so fast, you could get whiplashed! Red – that's probably the color of your face. Just what happened to you?

"Uhm, do you want to sit together at dinner?" Jean asked, and you could see him sporting a same crimson face.

"Yes. I'd love that."


End file.
